


Mission : Kiss Kiss Fall in Love

by alexia260



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff I guess, M/M, jackson being jackson, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexia260/pseuds/alexia260
Summary: In which Mark couldn't participate to this game event he was really looking forward too because he was put on library duties as a punition for something he didn't even do. At first it made him angry, it wasn't his fault after all. But in the end ... Maybe Mark doesn't mind that punition.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone ٩( >ヮ<)۶
> 
> Welcome to my first story !! I've been just a reader for a few years already but I wanted to try writting too and this is the result.
> 
> I didn't really had a plot in mind when I started writing it sooooo ... Yeah XD I'm not sure about anything so bear me XD
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so it may contain typos and mistakes here and there I didn't saw. I'm gonna post it in a bit once I've proofread it and maybe made some small changes. Feel free to tell me in the comment section if there's mistakes that hurt your eyes, I'll be more than happy to make them disappear XD
> 
> Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this story and have a good time reading it.
> 
>  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
>  
> 
> Ps : did you notice what I've done with the title??? I'm curious XD

That's it.  
Mark hates Jackson.  
To hell their years of friendship, best bro for life or whatsoever.  
He's done.

 

You're wondering why right?  
Then let me tell you a story where a boy was wrongfully put on library duties for 3 months for something he didn't even do.  
Let's start from the beginning shall we?

 

Today's friday. The sky is blue, birds are singing and Mark is happy.  
Today is friday. Meaning tomorrow is saturday and he'll finally be able to sleep to his heart content. But it's what will happen just after school hours that is making him happy.  
It's finally the day of his long awaited game event. He prepared for weeks, gearing up his character with the most powerful stuff he could get his hand on, put all nighters to train him. Ô how proud of himslef he is. He's so gonna beat that boss to win that super cool and super strong weapon. Tonight is The Night.

 

Well that's what he thought he would do. But it seems like he forgot how of a threat a bored Jackson on a chemistry class can be. He almost got in trouble quite some times before because of him, and today was the last blow. He's lucky Ms.Lee likes him or his punishment could have been worse. Compared to Jackson who has to clean the cafeteria every day after school for six months, and as Ms. Lee said “make it sparkle”, Mark sure has it easy. He's not complaining about the punishment in itslef (well maybe a little, he really didn't do anything!!), but on the day it start. Why today of all day?

 

You're wondering what the hell did Jackson do right?  
Well simply said he thought mixing every things they had on their table would be fun.  
And since Mark was busy preparing what they'll need for today's experience, he didn't had the time to stop him. Resulting on almost setting the classroom on fire when the weird mixture exploded going straight to the heating mantle Mark previously turned on and onto Ms.Lee lab coat. Good thing he had a pitcher of water next to him and great reflexes, and good thing Ms.Lee was wearing a lab coat. Mark didn't know what damages that mixture could have done, and he certainly does not want to know.  
Anyway let's go back to Mark

 

Mark had been grumbling to himself for quite some times already while putting returned books at their usual places, and if someone heard him or looked at him funny well he didn't care. He has better place to be after all... Like at home... getting ready for the event.

_\- Fuck you Jackson why do I have to pay just for not stopping you?_  
Damn I want to go home and play.  
Why today?  
Really fuck you Jackson!!

 

Too busy grumbling to himself, he didn't pay attention to what he was doing and ended up knocking over the books already on the shelf causing a big noise followed by student complaining that it was a library so QUIET FOR GOD SAKE!!  
But all Mark cares about right now is his toe under the massive dictionnary.  
Hissing he went to take back the book setting free his abused toe. Really today can't go any worse.  
Standing up he was about to put the book back in place when he noticed something, or more like someone.

 

Here, at the table he usually uses when running away from trouble aka Jackson (library are for nerds and Wild and Sexy Jackson Wang is not a nerd!). Here at his favorite reading/napping spot, warm when the sun is out and ever more perfect when the open window let a little breeze enter. Here at his spot where mysteriously nobody never sit (Yeah he really like this table), he sees someone sleeping.

_\- How can he still sleep with all the noises I just did?_ Think the light brown hair boy.

He didn't know why but it made him curious. So he hurriedly put back the fallen book in the shelf trying to do as less noises as he can and goes to see this mysterious sleeping boy.

 

Just when he cautionely took a step toward the boy, eyes not leaving him, a gust of wind entered the library carrying with it soft pink petals of cherry blossom just as the sun choose to cast its warm rays on the boy. Making his black hair shine as they dance following the breeze and his skin glow like pure cristal.  
A fairy tale like scene that Mark saw in slow motion. Cutting him from the reality. All he could hear was the wind softly blowing and all he could see was that boy. That Ô so beautiful boy.

_\- So beautiful_. _Like the sleeping beauty. No even more beautiful._ Was thinking Mark just as petal fell on the sleeping boy nose making him scrunch it.

_\- Cute._ He think while letting out a soft chuckle.

 

Mark couldn't move from his place, mesmerized by the prince like boy.  
He has no clue of how much time he spent looking at the sleeping prince, but his reverie was cut short when a loud BANG making him jump was heard followed by a more loud voice yelling

\- “MARKIEPOOH I CAME TO FETCH YOU!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!! MARKIIIIIIIIIIIIE!!!”

Of course it was none other than Jackson annoying Wang.  
Hissing Mark took a last look at the now waking prince and hurriedly made his way toward his used to be best friend.

\- “What the fuck Jacks shut it!!” He whisper yelled while shutting Jackson by putting his hand on his mouth. “You didn't have to yell like that are you crazy??!!”

Taking off Mark's hands he looked at him with puppy eyes and poutty lips yelling again

\- “BUT I MISSED YOU!!” Then hugged him like he didn't saw him for years when it's been like what 2 to 3 hours?

_\- I already miss the quietness of the library... Quiet … Quiet .. Oh shit my sleeping prince!_ Still traped in Jackson's hug he risked a glance toward the sleeping boy only to see that said boy wasn't sleeping anymore. _Of course with Jackson yelling like that who would_. And what's more the boy was looking at them with a sleepy questionning stare.

\- _Shit he totally saw me!_ Mark then tried to escape the death grip of his friend “Jackson let go I don't want your hug!”

Jackson did let him go but not without looking at him still with puppy eyes and more pouting lips.

\- “Eeeew Jackson stop it's disgusting.” Mark said rolling his eyes before risking an other glance to used to be sleeping boy, who was still looking at them with now a look of amusement and

\- _Oh my god our eyes met! They definitely met!_ Think a now embarrassed and looking everywhere but in that boy's direction Mark now with warmer cheeks than they used to be before. Right now the only thing Mark wanted to do was dig a hole and jump in it. _So damn embarrassing._ _I want to die_

 

Ignorant to Mark inner mini panick attack, Jackson took his shoulder and shook him

\- “Markiiiie!! I'm hungry!!! let's got eat something!! I want a burger! Let's got eat a burger!!! Markiiie are you hearing me? Markiiiie!!!!”

Sighing Mark answered  
\- “I get it I get it! Let go of my shoulder I need them very much thank you. It's not that I don't want to but my shift is not finished and I still need to put those books in the shelves”

Before Jackson had the time to answer a familiar voice said startling the two boys

\- “Actally yes you shift just ended and I'm the one taking over”

\- “Holy shit Jaebum you scared the hell out of me don't come on us like that I almost had a heart attack!”

\- “hahaha Sorry sorry I'll try to remember. Anyways you can go and feed the puppy” he said pointing to Jackson who went to hug him as soon as he recovered from the shock.

\- “BUMMIIIIE I MISSED YOU TOOOOOOO”

Tho Jaebum jumped on the side to escape the hellish hug resulting on a as if betrayed looking Jackson.  
Fed up with Jackson, Mark hit him on the back of his head, took him by the collar and dragged him outside after thanking and saying goodbye to Jaebum, while nagging at the hyperactive puppy who was now waving like a crazy at Jaebum, still yelling

\- “GOODBYE BUMMIE!! SEE YOU TOMORROW I'LL MISS YOUUU!!!”

 

It was already too late for the event and he was starting to feel hungry too so in the end he decided to go eat something with Jackson who was overjoyed about it, jumping everywhere. So Jackson like. Sometimes Mark doesn't understand him.  
They ended up going to the arcades too once they're done eating. And while shooting at the zombies he may or may not had think 2 or 3 times about shooting Jackson. It's his fault after all if Mark missed his long awaited event (he hold that grudge for a long time, this weapon was so cool ok?!) and got embarrassed in front of this gorgeous boy so Jackson deserved it a little.

 

It was already late when he made it back home so Mark took a short shower and went straight to sleep.  
This night he dreamt of pink blossom dancing around a pretty boy with beautiful and soft looking black hair. Waking up he wondered who the boy was and if he would see him again monday. He hope he would.

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Mark already finished today's task so right now he was playing with his phone, waiting at the reception desk if someone would borrow or return books. He was getting pretty bored so he thought about going to take a book to read to pass the time.  
Still thinking if he should go or not because he was too lazy, he saw by the corner of his eyes someone settling down at his table. He decided to take a look and saw friday's boy this time awake and with a small pile of book on the table.

\- _Oh my god the sleeping prince is here again at my table. What do I do?_ He quickly looked back at his phone not wanting the boy to see him stare at him.

 

Pondering about what he would do next Mark decided to go near the other boy while pretending to look for a book.

\- _I'm not creepy I'm just curious. And I really want that book that is somewhere near where sleeping prince is. That's all. I just want that book._

Trying to reassure himself Mark went toward the shelves near the raven hair boy.  
And oh boy if Mark thought sleeping prince was beautiful while sleeping, he is even more now.  
He has a cute button nose, cute cheeks looking so soft and kissable, beautiful pink plump lips. The beauty is wearing glasses so sadly Mark couldn't clearly see his eyes, what a shame.

\- _Wait now that's creepy, Mark what are you doing just take the damn book and go back to the front desk._

He then sat back at the desk and started reading his book while of course stealing some glances in the prince's direction.

 

At one point he was really engrossed in the book trying to figure who killed the poor little boy and why. Just when the detective was chasing the potential murderer, he heard someone clearing his throat startling him. He then heard a laugh followed by a soft voice

\- “I'm sorry for sartling you I didn't mean to do it really.” The stranger continue laughing

Mark raised his head to answer the boy speaking to him but his thoughts were cut when he saw who it was. He couldn't believe beautiful prince was in front of him. Yeah really, he is even more beautiful from up close. And now he can even see his eyes. Dark eyes sparkling as if a galaxy was in them. Oh is there a dimple on his cheeks? And did you-

\- “Hum excuse me? Are you still here?”

\- “Ah! Eerr... Yes … Sorry … How can .. I help you?”

The prince chuckled again and Mark thought that he never heard such a beautiful laugh.

\- “I wanted to borrow this book” he said while sliding the book toward Mark before continuing smiling “and I wanted to ask you if an other one was available but it seems like it's the one you were reading.”

\- “Ah really? … Do you want it? I can read it later...”

\- “No it's ok don't worry I already read it once and really liked it, so I wanted to read it again. You can keep it.”

Mark looked at the pretty stranger blinking

\- _Why is my brain not functionning anymore? I want to talk to him not make him look at me as if I'm weird! Think think what can I say?_

But the other boy beat him and started to talk again smirking this time.

\- “The story is great right? Usually I guess the killer in no time, but for this one I really had a hard time and only discover the murderer at the end when everything was revealed. The author's writing style is really good too. Around where are you?”

\- “Huum right now I'm at the moment where the detective is running after the murderer for the first time. So in the middle of the story? And yeah the writing is really good, and for once I don't have a hard time to understand the sentences.”

\- “What's your name by the way? I'm Park Jinyoung.” Sleeping be- Jinyoung said offering his hand for a shake.

Mark get up to shake Jinyoung's hand. He has big warm hands feeting perfectly with his smaller ones. That's what Mark thought before they let go. How he wished he could hold his hand again.

\- “I'm Mark Tuan. Nice to meet you.”

\- “Mark Tuan?” Mark loved the way his name sound when Jinyoung said it. He couldn't pronounce it well making it Makku but it was too cute for Mark to correct him. “You're not Korean right?”

\- “Ah no actually I'm American. I came here last year when my dad had to transfer for his work.”

\- “I see cool! That's why you have a slight accent when you're talking and also why you said you can understand the book easily?”

\- “Ah... Yeah... You're right about this too...” a now embarrassed Mark said while scratching his neck

\- “Hehe Cute”

Did Mark heard right? Did sleeping pr- Jinyoung said he was cute?

\- “Say Mark...”

\- “...Yes?”

\- “Is your... boyfriend... coming to fetch you today too?”

\- “My... boyfriend?” Mark was dumbfounded he doesn't have a boyfriend right? Or he does but he don't remember? That'll be weird right?

\- “Yes the one who barged in the library yelling like a crazy friday. Isn't he your boyfriend?”

\- “Oh my god!” he exclaimed “Eeeew no never disgusting! He's just my bestfriend who don't know what personal space his.” Mark scrunched his nose while thinking of Jackson being his boyfriend. No really it's way too gross to be true. Never gonna happen. Nu-hu.

\- “I see good then” mumbled Jinyoung

\- _Did I heard Jinyoung correctly? And did he perhaps sound ...relieved...? No there's no way why would -_

\- “Mark? Are you here?” Said a chuckling Jinyoung while shaking his hand his front of Mark face.

\- “Yes! Yes! I'm here! What did you say?”

\- “I just asked you again if I could borrow that book” he then point at the forgotten book

\- “Right... the book... it'll just take two seconds...” _I guess it's time we part way.. I wanted to talk with him more._

\- “And I wanted to ask you if you were free after your shift? We could like eat something or go to a cafe to talk a bit more? Only if you want to...” Asked Jinyoung while bitting his lips almost looking nervous about the answer.

\- “YES!! … Ah... Huum I mean yes if you're fine with me we can go to the one near the station?”

\- “Yes I'd like it” he said while smiling, whiskers forming on the side of his eyes. Mark decided that it was the look he liked the most on the boys and he would try to make them show again.

\- “There's still some times before my shift end. So maybe you can go back to your table to read or something? I'll come get you once I'm done?”

\- “Ok I'll do that. See you in a bit then Mark” Jinyoung said cutely waving his hand before going back to read on his previous seat.

Mark went back to read too, not before finally feeling how warm his cheeks and ears were. He still stole some glances toward Jinyoung from time to time. Sometimes locking his eyes with Jinyoung's who then smiled warmly at him before reading again. How Mark wished his shift ended faster so he could be as soon as possible with Jinyoung.

 

Thankfully His shift ended at one point when Jaebum came to take over.  
Mark then went to Jinyoung so they could finally go to the cafe.  
There they learned a lot of things about the other.

Mark learned that Jinyoung is a year younger than him. He's not into any club and spend most of his afternoon in the library where he can read or do his homework in peace. He likes to drink caramel macchiato and likes to eat cakes with his drink whenever he can. He lives with his parents and his two sisters, saying that's why he likes to spend time in the school library so he can escape being his sister's slave. But he still love them, they just give him too much errand to do. He said it with a cute pout making Mark want to pinch his cheeks.

Jinyoung while learning that Mark was older insisted to call him hyung tho Mark said he didn't have to since he doesn't mind being called hyung or not. But Jinyoung was stubborn and said that he want to call him hyung because he likes it. Again with a cute pout. And who Mark is to resist to that way too cute human being in front of him. He told Jinyoung again that he's American but lives in Korea because his dad transferred here. But right now he's living alone, his dad transferred again, but Mark liked it here and already adapt well to the life in Korea. So he said he wanted to stay here. His parents then bought him an apartment where he could live. He said that even tho he likes to read, sometimes there's too much he don't understand so he end up dropping the book. To what Jinyoung proposed him to help him with korean if Mark would help him with english. Of course he accepted if that was meaning spending more time with Jinyoung.

 

They talked a lot learning other facts about the other. And they left the cafe with each other numbers, a promise to see the other one the next day and big happy smile.  
Mark may have come back home humming with an ever bigger smile, and if people looked at him like he was some crazy people, he doesn't care, not even a bit. Today he is happy and the world is gonna know it.

 

Just as he came home he heard a notification coming from his phone. He then checked on it.  
It was a text from Jinyoung. He never opened a text that fast.

>>> From Sleeping Prince to Mark  
I had a really nice time today thank you hyung (≧∇≦)

>>> From Mark to Sleeping Prince  
I had a nice time too see you tomorrow -^o^-

>>> From Sleeping Prince to Mark  
See you tomorrow ~~  
Sleep well tonight hyung (¯﹃¯ )Zzz...

>>> From Mark to Sleeping Prince  
(￣^￣)ゞ

 

As he put his phone on the table Mark thought that today really was a good day.  
He then eat his dinner, shower, did his homework before finally going to sleep with a big smile still on his lips. He can't wait for tomorrow to come. This night again he dreamt of beautiful boy with beautiful sparkling eyes, a beautiful smile and adorable eyes whiskers.

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

The next two weeks passed peacefully with Mark still working at the library with Jinyoung joining him everydays. Him mostly placing the books back on the shelves or being on the front desk. Jinyoung either reading or doing his homeworks, sometimes helping Mark with the books while chatting about everything and nothing, sometimes sitting at the front desk next to Mark to keep him company. When Mark had nothing else to do and wasn't needed at the front desk he usually sat with Jinyoung at their table.  
…  
Their table  
…  
He liked the sound of it. A place only for them. With nobody else but them, in their little buble.  
So he sat with Jinyoung at their table where they again talked, did their homeworks together, he helping Jinyoung with english when he needed it, and Jinyoung helping him with korean and korean history.  
He likes those moment the best, listening to Jinyoung voice talking about kings, kingdoms and wars with passion, accompanying his explanation with wide gesture. It was a cute sight to see.

 

Something else he learned about Jinyoung is how touchy he was. He started the skinship just a few days after they met each other.  
Not that Mark mind it. He likes when Jinyoung slap him when he start laughing about a joke Mark said, or when he drap his arm around his shoulder, when he playfully poke him on his cheeks to make Mark look at him because he wants all his attention. There's even some times when he took him by the wrist because Mark was as Jinyoung said “too slow and I want to eat cake now so hurry up let's go the cafe”.  
Yeah Mark really likes the feeling of Jinyoung's warm and soft but still strong hands.  
Some days they choose to spend more time together at the cafe.

 

Today was one of those days. They wanted to spend more time with the other before parting way for the week end. They're texting each other on the week end too but it's not the same as talking to each other face to face.  
They were about to get ready to leave until they saw some people entering the cafe drenched. So they looked by the window and saw how hard it was raining outside.  
It wouldn't have been a problem usually but today's weather forecast didn't said anything about heavy rain so none of them took an umbrella with them.  
Jinyoung started complaining about how far his house was from the cafe and that he didn't want to end up looking like a freezing wet puppy. Which made Mark laugh and end up being slapped on the chest by a pouting Jinyoung saying it wasn't fun, making Mark laugh even more Jinyoung joining him soon after.  
Mark then got an idea.

\- “Say Jinyoung...” he said once he calmed down.

\- “Yeah hyung? What is it?”

\- “Do you perhaps want to stop to home? My house is just around the corner so you can wait there with me for the rain to stop or at least lessen.”

Jinyoung took some time to answer so Mark was starting to panick a little

\- _Why is he not answering? Does he really not want to go to house? Did he do something wrong?_ “It's ok if-” he was interrupted by Jinyoung who put a hand on Mark's one to attract his attention.

\- “NO! I mean I'd love to go to your house. I was just thinking about the nagging I'm gonna get from my mom and my sisters once I got home. Just thinking about it is tiring me” Jinyoung was pouting again, making Mark's heart race again. Really this boy is too cute. Before continuing. “That being said let me text my mom before we go so she won't be worried about me not coming home.”

 

Once Jinyoung texted this mom they made their way outside where it was still raining heavily. Mark then took Jinyoung's hand in his before saying.

\- “Let's run just follow me”

And he dashed before Jinyoung had the time to say anything.

 

They arrived at Mark's home just a few minutes later but it was enough to get them drenched.  
Once they enter Mark said to Jinyoung to wait in the living the time he goes to get both of them a set of dried clothes so they won't catch a cold.  
In the meantime Jinyoung had time to observe a little. Mark house was neither big nor small. From what he sees he has a small open kitchen, on the living room there was a couch with a big tv and one or two game consoles with games pilled next to them. He saw a small bookshelf and next to it what seems like familly pictures. Curious he went to look at them. On one of them he saw a little kid hugging a big dog. Next to him a teenager between two adults, probably teenage Mark with his parents. He was about to look at the third one when Mark came back.

 

\- “Jinyoung I got you a shirt, a hoodie and a pant. I think they'll fit you. The shower is over there so take these and go take a hot shower to warm you, I'll go after. Is it alright?” He then gave him the clothes and pointed to where the bathroom was.

Taking the clothes Jinyoung aswered

\- “Thank you hyung but just a towel is enough-”

\- “No no no I don't want you to catch a cold and I'm your hyung so you have to obey me!” Said Mark looking serious pushing Jinyoung toward the bathroom.

\- “Do I? Didn't you say you didn't care about the hyung-dongsaeng relationship?” Answered Jinyoung innocently before starting to laugh soon followed by Mark.

\- “Oh shush will you? Now go before I have to drag you there and give you a shower myself. You can use what you want and once you're done put your clothes in the dryer.”

\- “Yes sir!!” said Jinyoung doing a salute before entering the bathroom followed soon by the sound of the shower.

 

A few minutes later a Jinyoung dressed in Mark's clothes and with still dripping hair got out of the bathroom.  
Mark couldn't tear his eyes of him and how cute he looked in his baby blue hoodie, warm and huggable. A voice woke him up and he looked at Jinyoung who was looking at him with his head tilted and blinking eyes.

\- _Aaaaah really why is he looking like that? So damn cute I can't. And oh my god he looks so hot with his hair dripping on his … jaw … and neck ..._

\- “Hyung? Mark hyung? Why are you looking at me? Do I look weird or something?”

\- “Ah! No! No nothing's wrong … I was just … hum … glad that my clothed fit you … yeah that's it … hum … I made you tea it's on the table here … I … I'm gonna go take a shower” Mark then quickly took his set of clothes and rushed to bathroom with hot red cheeks and red ears without noticing the smirk growing on Jinyoung's face.

 

Once Mark showered and put all of their clothes to dry he went to the living room and found Jinyoung reading one of his book confortably on the couch. He then went to sit next to him. Noticing him Jinyoung looked up from the book smiling.

\- “Welcome back hyung. I borrowed a book you don't mind?”

\- “No it's ok” smiled back Mark “Seems like the rain still haven't stop, do you want to keep reading or we can play games or something?”

Jinyoung closed the book before putting it on the table in front of the couch and looked at Mark with what seems like excitement.

\- “Can we play? I love playing but we don't have a console home”

\- “hahaha ok let's play then. There's something you wanna play?” Mark said, heading toward his consoles.

\- “Do you have one of the Mario?”

\- “Let's see …. HA HA I have Mario kart” Mark raised triumphantly the game, showing it to Jinyoung.

\- “Yay!! Let's play this one” he said punching the air. Mark chuckled at him, turning the game on and going back to the couch. Giving Jinyoung a joystick.

 

They played a few rounds. Mark winning till Jinyoung crushed him with his Baby Mario when Mark choosed Bowser.

\- “Hey! How did you win with this *point at Baby Mario* against me and Bowser!! You cheat!! Cheater!!”

Jinyoung bursted out of laughing replaying while sticking his tongue out

\- “That's because I'm better than you~~ I let you win till now so I could crush you mith my special skills HA HA HA”

\- “Don't lie!!”

Mark then tackled Jinyoung on the couch and assaulted him with tickles. Both were laughing, Jinyoung trying to wiggle his way out and Mark never stopping the attacks. Once they were out of breath Mark went back to sitting followed by Jinyoung as they tried to calm down still laughing. Jinyoung's head now on Mark's shoulder.

 

They stayed like that for quite some times, none of them speaking just enjoying the other one presence. Until Mark whispered

\- “Jinyoungie?”

He only got a hum back.

\- “Can you … stay here tonight? … With me?”

\- “If that's what you want I'd love too” answered Jinyoung whispering as well, as if he too didn't want to break the confortable silence.

\- “Yeah I'd love that”.

\- “Ok I'm staying then.” he answered back with Mark thought was a hint of a smile in his voice.

They kept silent for some more time. The only sound breaking their buble being a growling like noise. Jinyoung then sat up looking embarrassed with a blush adorning his cheeks, making Mark chuckle while looking at him.

\- “It's passed diner time already. Should I cook us something? Come with me” he then get up from the couch heading toward the kitchen. Jinyoung following him like a lost puppy.

“ Let's see what I've got in the fridge.... Eggs, kimchi from the granny next door annnnd some cheese and green and red bell peppers. Do you like omelet? I have some ramen too we could eat with the cheese. And sodas for the drink. Is it alright?"

\- “Yup! Can I help you with something?”

\- “Theeen can you put on some water to boil? And maybe take out the plates, glasses and cutlery? Everything is in there."

\- “Yes sir!”

 

He heard Jinyoung taking what he asked out then saw him sit at the counter from the corner of his eyes.  
He was so engrossed with nicely cutting the bell peppers that he didn't see nor heard Jinyoung getting up until he felt something landing on his shoulder smelling like vanilla and coco. Soft hair tickling his neck making him giggle.

\- “Jinyoung what are you doing? Your hair are tickling me”

\- “I got bored alone there so I decided to come check on you. And wow you really can cook!” he said sounding impressed wrapping his arms around Mark waist.

\- “It's nothing really I only know the bare minimum to survive alone hahaha” Mark was blushing now, feeling the warmth of the other boy on his back.

\- “No really it's amazing! The only thing my mom and sisters let me do at home is rince the rice because knife and fire are dangerous blablabla they don't want me to hurt myself blablabla” he said with a mocking voice making Mark laugh

\- “Well then if you're feeling courageous enough to brave the fire I can let you cook the ramen while I finish cooking the omelet.”

\- “You'll see I'll make the best ramen you ever tried!!”

\- “We'll see we'll see. Now less talking more cooking shoo” he said taking Jinyoung hand still around his waist to put Jinyoung in front of the pot with now boiling water.

 

They cooked in silence again not feeling the need to talk.  
Once the cooking part was done they moved everything on the table in front of the couch so they could watch tv while eating. When they finished eating Mark said they'll just put everything on the dishwasher and go back on the couch to watch tv.  
Mark brought a blanket with him so they won't feel cold. He wrapped himself and Jinyoung with it, Jinyoung putting his head on Mark shoulder again before playing the movie.  
The end credits rolling, Mark turned his head to ask Jinyoung if he wanted to watch an other movie, but what he witnessed was a peacefully sleeping Jinyoung. His bangs brushing his eyes, fluttering eyelashes. A beautiful sleeping prince like that time in the library.  
Mark did not wanted to wake him up but he knew he couldn't carry Jinyoung to his room. So he softly shook Jinyoung whispering

\- “Jinyoung wake up”

\- “Mmmmm 5 more minutes mom”

\- “ _Mom hahaha my Jinyoungie so cute... My Jinyoungie what am I even saying”_ Mark blushed before speaking again “No really Jinyoung wake up or I'll drag you by the legs” Jinyoung then slowly opened his eyes sleepily talking.

\- “I know you won't but I'll still get up” he said slowly getting up. Mark took him by the hand guiding him till his bed. He made him sit and gave him a shirt with short pants.

\- “Here put this to sleep it'll be more confortable. I'll come back in a bit ok?”

\- “Ok” Jinyoung answered eyes closed ready to go back to sleep.

 

Mark came back a few moment later. Thankfully Jinyoung did put on the pajama but he was already back at sleeping on the sheets. Mark chuckle at the sight and made his way toward his side of the bed.

\- “Are you a baby? Can you at least go under the blanket? Or do I have to do it myself too?” he said with an amused air.

\- “Being a baby is nice I love being babied. But I'm nice so I'll go under the blanket”

\- “Oh my god I can't belive it” said Mark still chuckling settling on his bed.

Silence followed. Mark thought Jinyoung was soundly sleeping until he whispered.

\- “Hyung?”

\- “Hm?”

\- “Can I hug you now?”

Mark looked at Jinyoung shocked by what he said. Will he survived if this happen? That he don't know but oh well this may never happen again so better seize the chance.

\- “Anything for you.” Jinyoung then moved wraping his arms around Mark waist pushing him against his chest. Tucking his head above Mark's one. Being hugged by Jinyoung is as good as what he imagined earlier, scratch that it was even better. Jinyoung's strong arms made him feels protected and his warmth felt so good. He felt more and more sleepy, his eyes slowly closing.

\- “Goodnight my lovely hyung.” soft whisper against the top of his head.

\- “Goodnight nyoungie” he immediately fell asleep.

Mark never slept better than how he did that night securely caged in the arms of the boy he now knew he loved.

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

Mark slowly woke up, the feeling of warmness of being in Jinyoung arms still here, as if they hadn't moved by a inch. What woke him up was the feeling of a hand that was strocking his hair. It felt so good that he wanted to stay like that a little longer.  
Jinyoung though must have felt him waking up, his hand stopping for a few seconds before resuming the soothing motion. A whisper was heard.

 

\- “Good morning hyung. Did you sleep well?”

Mark snuggled more unto Jinyoung's chest so that no space between them was allowed before answering.

\- “Never so well. You?”

\- “The best night I had in quite some time. It's so peaceful here, no sister to annoy you every morning.” he said softly chuckling.

Peaceful, there was no other word that could describe better this moment. The only sound being them breathing. Mark felt like he could fall asleep again at any moment.  
But it seems like Jinyoung was not ok with it. Stopping his hand at Mark's shoulder slightly shaking him.

\- “Hyuuuung~~ Wake up~”

\- “Don wanna” he pushed his face on Jinyoung's chest, tightening his hold.

\- “Markie hyung~ It's past 11am and I'm hungry~” more shaking with a more whiny voice.

\- “Then go eat I want to stay here” A whiny Jinyoung is cute but hugging him sound better to Mark right now.

\- “But I want to eat with you! Let's go eat outside! Now!”

\- “But I said I don't want to~~” Mark too can be like this. He don't want to let go so he won't.

Silence followed and Mark thought he won this one. Until he felt Jinyoung letting go of his waist where his arms where previously at. He frowned. Did he went too far?  
But what happened next took him of gard. Fingers poking on his side tickling him, giggles getting louder as the tickling continue.

\- “HAHAHA PLEASE HAHAHA I CAN'T HAHAHA BREATH HAHAHA JINYOUNG”

But the tickling didn't stop, Jinyoung climbed on top of Mark tickling him faster.

\- “That's what you get for wanting to sleep on me. Beware of the tickling monster. Don't try to escape.” he said laughing as vilains do in movies.

\- “OK HAHAHA STOP HAHAHA I'LL GO HAHAHA EAT WITH HAHAHA YOU”

The tickles slowed down showing Jinyoung was happy with the answer but he didn't stop for good measure. Once he did Mark could finally try to breath again.

\- “Hehehe hyung you look like you just fight a monster... Oh wait … You did it was me hehe”

\- “Gosh I hate you” he slapped Jinyoung on his shoulder and the younger answered by sticking his tongue out. Very mature, both of them. “I left your clothes in the bathroom you can get changed there. Do you want something to drink before we go?”

\- “I'll have some juice thanks hyung.”

\- “No biggie now go I thought you were hungry.”

\- “Yes I'm going now~ don't miss me too much~” he said getting out of the room.

\- “I swear to god this one, you're lucky you're cute” Mark sighed fondly.

 

Jinyoung emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing his yesterday clothes except

\- “Is this my hoodie? Yours was dry no?”

Jinyoung looked at him with wide eyes and a shy smile playing on his lips.

\- “Well... I was planning to wear mine but I really like this one so...” he never finished, instead watching the floor.

Mark looked at him. Is he blushing?

\- _Can he stop becoming cuter and cuter? I need to live jeez!_ “It's ok you can just keep it. It really suit you anyway.” he said with a big smile, his cheeks may or may not feel warmer. He definitely likes shy Jinyoung.

Jinyoung shyly laugh making his way toward the kitchen's counter where Mark currently was.

\- “Is there somewhere you want to go hyung? I'm the one who wanted to eat out so I'm treating you.”

\- “Huum.. There might be a place. Do you like american brunch?”

 

Once both of them were ready, they headed to the restaurant. Jinyoung insisting on treating Mark. And once again who was Mark to not obey to a stubborn but cute whining Jinyoung.  
Still wanting to stay longer with Jinyoung, Mark asked him if he wanted to go the arcades play a little. Jinyoung happily accepted.  
They played some games, Mark never enjoyed going to the arcades that much before. Really he was having so much fun right now. He wished for this day to never stop.  
Taking a break from the games while sipping on their sodas, they passed on the crane machines. Mark got an idea.

\- “Hey Jinyoung is there a plush you like in one of those?”

\- “What for hyung? Do you plan on getting one? It's really hard you know?”

\- “Don't worry about me. Just tell me which one you like”

\- “... okay … theeeen … this one is cute” he pointed a plushie of A-peach with wide eyes and pouting lips.

\- _Just like him haha. Ok I'm so gonna get it!!_ “Ok no prob! Are you ready nyoung? Look at me I'm gonna show you some magic.” he said with a playful smile.

\- “Are you really gonna try? But-”

\- “Shush” he put a finger on Jinyoung's mouth “I said I was gonna show you some magic right? So come here and watch”

Jinyoung did watch, not what Mark was doing but Mark himself, how Mark slightly stuck his tongue while concentrating, his eyes almost burning a hole on the machine with how hard he was looking. He so busy observing him that he almost missed when Mark successfully dragged the plushie toward the hole, where it fall in. A win.

\- “OMG YES” exclaimed Mark throwing his fist in the air then crouching to take the wanted prized. “Did you see did you see? I said you I was gonna win!!”

\- “Wow hyung how did you do? I tried so much but never could win?” he said his eyes sparkling with excitation

\- “Magic” Mark said wiggling his finger in the air in front of Jinyoung face, giggling. “Here I got this for you” he handed him the plushie with a wide smile.

Jinyoung slowly took the plush looking back and forth between it and Mark before hugging tightly Mark, a big happy smile on his face and eyes whiskers out.

\- “Thank you hyung!!! woah I love it so much!!! I'm gonna treasure it!!!”

Mark did it too make Jinyoung smile but he never thought he would get that happy. He was unsure if he would be able to win it but he did and Jinyoung's reaction was worth everything.  
He returned the hug.

\- “Nah it's nothing. I'm glad you like it.”

\- “Yes I do! Hey hyung” he released Mark from the hug “Let's take a picture with it to celebrate!”

Jinyoung took out his phone to take pictures of them. One smiling with the plushie between them, another one still with the plushie but with silly faces. Jinyoung then took another with just the two of them cheek to cheek widely smiling. The last one was by far Mark's favorite and if you looked closely you may be able to see a blush adorning both of the boys cheeks. Jinyoung sent them to him, and while Jinyoung wasn't looking he set up the one with just the two of them as his wallpaper. Looking at it would definitely become his fav past time.

 

Unfortunately it was time for both of them to part way, Jinyoung had to go back home after all.  
Mark accompagned Jinyoung to the subway station. The short walk to there was once again filled with silence. Both smiling widely thinking about how happy they were right now and how much fun they had together today and yesterday as well.  
Once in front of the station they stand facing each other, neither of them moving.  
Mark took the initiative.

\- “I really had fun today. See you at school” his big smile never fading.

\- “I really had fun too hyung. See you on monday.”

Mark watched Jinyoung waving at him with one hand, the other holding the plushie against his chest, before turning and leaving. He was about to turn around too but he saw Jinyoung makes his way toward him, hugging him once again... Wait did Jinyoung just kissed one of his cheeks? He didn't have the time to react. He only saw Jinyoung pull back from the hug, sparkling eyes, shy smile and soft pink cheeks, waving once again before running into the station.

Mark couldn't believe it. He stay glued on his spot, feeling his cheeks becoming warmer and warmer, he's sure he's as red as a tomato now.

 

He has no clue how he did but once he regained his senses he was on his couch back home. A lot of unexpected things happened those two days and that kiss was the most unexpected one.  
Mark touched his cheek, it was still pretty warm.  
He smiled like a fool again, remembering about the kiss and the hugs they shared.  
He really really like Jinyoung. But should he tell him?  
He'll think about it later. All those rollercoaster of emotions made him tired.  
He opted to quickly cook something, take a good bath and go to sleep.

 

Entering his room after that relaxing and well deserved bath he went to check his phone.  
He had a few texts from Jackson complaining about him not replaying and ignoring him, texts he of course ignored.

One from his mom asking how he was doing which he answered right away promising he'll call them tomorrow.

And there was a few texts of Jinyoung.  
The first one was just a picture of Jinyoung, the plushie against his cheek and him trying to do the same face. Mark looked at the picture a few minutes smiling fondly at it before saving it.  
The next one thanking Mark again for winning “Peachie” for him and saying he would take great care of it.

\- _So he called it Peachie haha a cute name gave by a cute owner._

The third one was saying how much he had fun, hoping to do something like that again.  
And the last one was wishing him goodnight and see you on monday (๑> ₃•๑)╭♥

Mark then replied with a pic of him too doing Peachie's face, followed by one saying he too would love to do it again and a last one wishing him goodnight.  
He then laid down on his bed, still smiling, sleep quickly taking over him.  
He wished monday would come sooner if it means he could see Jinyoung again.

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

Mark and Jinyoung took the habits to eat sometimes together at the cafeteria, soon joined by Jaebum who was actually Jinyoung's best friend, and Jackson.  
Today was one of those days. The four of them were sitting together, Mark and Jinyoung next to each other with Jackson and Jaebum together on the other side.  
Right now Mark and Jinyoung were talking with each other as always in their bubble not minding the two other boys, Jinyoung's arm loosely drapped around Mark's waist where it seems to be quite a lot these past few days ,Jackson noticed.  
He looked at Jaebum pointing at the two clueless boys, Jaebum looked back at him, both sporting a knowing smile.  
Jackson was the one choosing to talk.

\- “Hey guys I was wondering.”

Jaebum's grin grew bigger, oh this was gonna be fun.

Mark and Jinyoung stopped talking to look at Jackson, showing they were listening.

\- “You're practingly joined by the hips since the past few days. Did you forgot to say something to us?”

\- “What are you talking about?” Mark answered, he and Jinyoung looking confused.

Jaebum was the one talking this time

\- “Jackson was trying to subtly ask if you two are going out. Like boyfriends and stuff. So are you?”

Jackson and Jaebum almost burst of laughing because oh boy, their expressions are priceless.  
They're looking like fish, eyes wide, mouth opening and closing without any sound coming from it.  
So now what's gonna happen?

 

Jinyoung was the one talking first, laughing awkwardly.

\- “What-what are you saying? We-we're just friends. Right hyung?”

Mark answered as equally awkward after a few seconds

\- “Y-Yeah that's it. Friends... We're just... friends...”

The air surrounding the two boys became even more awkward when Jinyoung moved a little away from Mark. Not that much but enough for Mark to notice and feel a pang in his heart. He looked down feeling tears making his way to his eyes. Why did Jackson openend his mouth?  
Jinyoung quickly got up, saying he forgot he had to go see that teacher then leaving with fast steps. Jaebum getting up just after and leaving after mouthing to Jackson that he'll talk to Jinyoung. Maybe Jackson was regretting a little.

 

Jinyoung left since a few minutes and Mark was still looking down, not talking. Jackson think he heard him sniffle at one point. Seems like he has to talk to Mark too. What wouldn't he do for his best friend. He is so gonna make him pay for that. With good expensive food preferably. But that'll have to wait. Before the talking.

 

\- “You like him don't you?”

Mark looked up, eyes wide. Doesn't his eyes hurt with all the widening he keep doing today? That's what thought Jackson. Waiting for an answer.

\- “Who?”

Jackson sighed, this won't be easy. Now he wants desert include in that expensive meal he's so gonna ask from Mark.

\- “Idk Santa Claus? Of course I'm talking about Jinyoung you dumbass”

\- “Why are you asking?”

\- “Just answer already. And don't lie to me I know everything about you. You know? Best bro for life and stuff.”

Mark was thinking, should he just deny it? But it seems like Jackson knows anyway so what's the use... Yeah but remember to Jinyoung you're just a “friend”, now he was getting bitter, what was the use of saying it if there was no chance for him?

\- “Mark we don't have all day”

Mark heaved a big sigh before answering.

\- “Yes I do love him. But there no uses saying it now, you heard what he said right?”

\- “Markiepooh Markiepooh Markiepooh” said Jackson shaking his head with the most exasperated tone. “You're a hopeless case.”

\- “Wtf. What are you saying?”

\- “Did you really not notice? How he is always touching you?”

\- “But he does it with everyone I've saw him!”

\- “Mark for real? Are you blind?”

\- “-”

\- “No don't say anything just listen. It was cute at the beginning but now it's just stupid. Yeah he may like skinship but the way he does it to others is not the same. Did you see him put his arm around anyone's waist? Lean his head on someone's shoulder as much as he do to you? Giving goodbyes hugs? He's never done it to me and I love skinship too. He's never done it to Jaebum when the guys is his fucking best friend for way longer that you've know him. Did you see the way he looks at you? Like you're the most precious things in the world? The guy loves you too I'm telling you”

Mark said nothing after Jackson's speech and Jackson definitely heard Mark's brain fuming.  
At one point Mark opened his mouth.

\- “Do … you really think he likes …. me?”

\- “Oh! My! God! YES!!! Didn't you notice how murderous his look is everytime I get a little too close to you for his liking? If eyes could killed I would've been dead a milion times already. Believe me I like you Mark but not like that … like eeeewww gross no way!! If you weren't my bro I guess I would've tried to get in your pants but not with your bro... Damn I want to puke now gimme your soda”

This made Mark laugh a little and Jackson was proud of that, sad Mark is something he don't like to see.

\- “Same goes for you y'know. I love you but even if we weren't bro I would never try to get in your pants. I have better standards thank you very much.”

\- “gasp!” Jackson put his hands on his heart acting scandalized “And here I thought we were soulmates in our previous life? What are you saying you don't want to sleep with me? It'll be the best experience in your life you know? I'm not wild and sexy Jackson for nothing after all! Hey! Mark! Comeback here! MARKIEPOOH DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!!!! MARKIEPOOOOH”

 

The very same day after school, Jackson followed Mark to his home dragging a for once clueless Jaebum with him. Mark didn't even try to stop Jackson as it would have been a useless waste of time.  
They were currently on Mark's couch sipping on they soda, well Mark and Jaebum were. Both were watching Jackson turning in circle muttering things to himself.  
A few minutes passed and Jaebum and Mark were talking about how good the last album of that singer was when

\- “AH HA I KNOW!!!” Jackson yelled snapping his fingers. Does he not know to speak without yelling?

Startling the two boys

\- “Wtf is wrong with you dude? Don't yell so suddenly like that!!” that was Mark speaking

\- “I got the perfect plan”

\- “Plan? I got dragged here and I don't even know why!”

\- “Patience Jaebummie patience. I'm calling this Mission : Kiss kiss fall in love!!” said Jackson pointing at Mark with a proud expression

\- “Mission what?”

\- “Like I said Mission : Kiss kiss fall in love. Stop being so impatient Jaebummie”

Mark saw Jaebum jaw slowly poking out, and oh boy this only mean trouble and Mark don't want any blood on his clean living room. He didn't spent hours to clean it just to have it covered in blood not even a day after.

\- “Can you maybe... like … elaborate a little?”

\- “Yes yes jeez just let me speak stop interrupting.... So I know what we can do so that your Jinyoung will confess and you'll finally become the cutest couple.”

\- “Ok now I'm interested just spill it Wang I'm done having to listen to Jinyoung for hours saying how Mark is handsome, the cutest blablabla. So what do we do?” Said Jeabum leaning forward.

\- “Wait! Wait! what did Jinyoung said about me?”

\- “Nobody cares he's gonna say it to you at one point”

\- “Agree with Jackson here. So the plan?”

\- “Right! So friday night you're gonna invite Jinyoung here for a sleepover. And I know this won't be the first time. So-”

\- “WAIT!! How do you know? It was only once?”

\- “Small details Markie just small details. So Mark's gonna invite Jinyoung for a sleepover. BUT!! Me and Jaebummie here will come too. It'll be all fun and games. Just friends spending the evening playing together.”

\- “It's not just that right? What are you plotting? Damn I have a bad feeling.” said Jaebum shivering.

\- “I'm coming at it. Jeeeez I already said to not interrupt me while I'm talking. SO! At one point we will play truth or dare. I see you both coming SHUSH let me finish. When the bottle will be pointing at Mark with me asking or daring, Markiepooh you'll have to choose dare. And I'll dare you to kiss Jaebum-”

Mark and Jaebum yelled at the same time.

\- “WHAAAT??”

\- “NO WAY!!”

\- “Don't be like that it's just a kiss on the lips no big deal”

\- “On the LIPS?? Jackson fucking Wang I'm gonna end you right now!” An angry Jaebum got up from the couch

\- “Calm down jeeez it's just a kiss! Who cares? Jinyoung has to see you two kissing for the plan to work. Just a peck is fine” he said sounding proud of himslef “He's gonna get real jealous, confess to Mark, kiss him and BIM Mission : Kiss kiss fall in love complete!!” he said throwing is hands in the air. “You don't have to say anything, I'm a genius and this plan is perfect.”

\- “Mark-hyung can I kill him now?”

\- “As long as it's not in my house do whatever you want. I can lend you a knife if you want”

\- “Woooow calm down guys!! My plan is definitely gonna work you'll see. I'm betting my snapbacks collection on it!” said an over confident Jackson.

\- “If he's betting his snapbacks there's nothing to lose I guess.” said Jaebum shrugging.

\- “If it doesn't work I'm so gonna burn them ALL! You heard me right?”

\- “Just fine Markipooh. But there'll be no need. As I said my plan is perfect!! Let the Mission : Kiss kiss fall in love begin !!!!!”

\- “Oh my god what did we got into?”

\- “No clue Jaebum but I hope it'll work. Like really” said Mark sighing. Maybe this could work. He really hope it would work. If what Jackson said about Jinyoung is true then there's a slight chance of successing. But really what the fuck is that name?

 

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 

The next day everything was back to normal, both Jinyoung and Mark acting like nothing happened. Yesterday Jinyoung didn't come to the library after school and he didn't text Mark like he usually did the past few weeks, making Mark miss him. It felt so weird and wrong to not talk to Jinyoung for more than a half of a day. So Mark is glad Jinyoung waited for him like usual in front of the entrance gate, talking to him, joking and smiling.

But at one point Mark noticed something, something did change. Or that's what Mark felt. He felt like Jinyoung wasn't as close as before when the four of them were sitting at the cafeteria. Why? But Mark brushed it off, it's nothing, just him thinking too much. And Jinyoung did came to the library staying with Mark behind the desk. Yeah it must be him seeing things.

But then Jinyoung didn't give Mark his goodbye hug, he just looked at him with an unreadable expression, eyes less sparkling. Waved and left. He saw the look Jackson and Jaebum gave him too.  
Mark does not like it, not even a bit. He hates it. He hates the pang in his heart he felt at that time.

Things can't stay like that. That mission whatever, he's gonna do it.

 

But first he has to invite Jinyoung to spend Friday night at his home.

The next day he told Jinyoung the four of them never hang out together after school, that it would be fun. And since Jinyoung was living the farthest, he could just sleep there so he won't have to worry about the time.  
He saw Jinyoung hesitating. Another pang, do Jinyoung not want to spend time together with him anymore? But he ended up accepting the offer.  
Mark was relieved.

Now all he has to do is to wait for friday to come. Today is wedneday so it's just two days. It's gonna pass like a blink of an eye. Easy peasy.

 

Well maybe not as easy as he thought. We're finally friday. Tonight is THE night.  
Right now Mark is on his couch stressing about how things can go wrong. He already took care of everything he had too, the house is sparkling, his fridge is full with food, the other coming with snacks and drinks he didn't need to buy much, he even changed his bed sheets. He really has nothing to do other than sit on the couch thinking.

What if Jinyoung didn't react at the kiss? What if Mark choose to confess but his love end up being only one side? Or worse what if Jinyoung walk out of Mark life being disgusted by Mark loving him? Oh no he don't want that to happen. It would break his heart to no end.

Mark has to believe Jackson. He hopes Jackson is right. And Jaebum agreed with the plan, why would he let himself be kissed if he thought the plan wouldn't work?

His inner turmoil ended when the doorbell rang.

\- _Oh god they're here already! Please god let tonight be the best night of my life._

Mark then proceed to go open the door. He was met with something he didn't expect.

 

\- “MARKIEPOOOOOOH I MISSED YOOOOOU” Yeah he didn't expect Jackson to litterally jump into his arms, wrapping his legs on Mark's waist almost making both of them fall on the floor.

\- “Oh my god Jackson don't jump on someone's arm like that you could have killed us. And for your information we saw each other a few hours ago. Now get down you're so damn heavy!”

Suddenly Mark remebered what Jackson said to him the other day, about Jinyoung and eyes that could kill. Looking up at Jinyoung he gulped at what he saw. Jackson was right if Jinyoung eyes could fire bullets, Jackson's head would have been full of holes.  
Does it mean Mark has even the slightest chance? Once again he hopes so.

He then whispered to Jackson

\- “I saw it now can you get down please?”

Satisfied Jackson did let go of Mark and entered the house going straight to the fridge.

Mark looked once again at Jinyoung who seemed now … angry? Before giving a quick hug to Jaebum and a longer one to Jinyoung whispering “I missed you” to him. Then ushering them to enter and make themselves at home but not in a Jackson way. Jackson who by the way was now on the couch munching on chips and making a mess on it with his feet on the table. Truly Jackson way to make yourself at home. At least he saw what seemed like a small smile on Jinyoung lips. It was better than the expression he had a few moments ago.

 

They soon started to play games. At first Mark kept on stealing glances at Jinyoung who seemed to relax and really having fun. He too started to have fun.  
They played a lot of games already, from cards to wii games. Right now they were enjoying the pizza they ordered, Jackson keeping on telling jokes making the three boys almost choke on their drinks. Trully an enjoyable night.

 

At one point Jackson got up looking mischievously at Mark then Jaebum, a wick grin on his face. Jinyoung too occupied eating the last slice of pizza Mark gaved him after a display of puppy eyes coming from Jinyoung. Resisting Jinyoung's cuteness was not something Mark know how to do.  
Jackson then went to the kitchen. The sound of the fridge opening and closing.  
Mark looked at Jaebum, but the latter just shrug not knowing what Jackson was doing. All the drinks and snacks they had were here. So what was he doing?  
Jackson came back with a bottle of … is it vodka? Putting it on top of the table looking proud of himself.

\- “Hum Jackson what are you doing with this? Wait no how did you got it?” said Mark still taken aback. Like they are all minors, and minors can't buy alcohol.

\- “Small details my Markie, just small details.” he said brushing of the question “But to answer the first question this is for the next game. We're gonna play truth or dare! If you don't want to do the dare or tell the truth you're gonna have to drink a glass of this. That's all! Simple rules for a simple game!”

\- “Jackson I'm not sure about the vodka ...” said Jinyoung with an uncertain voice

\- “Then do the dare or tell the truth. Like I said simple rules for a simple game. So who's in?”

At the end they all agreed, like Jackson said just do what you're asked and you'll be safe.  
They pushed the table and sat in circle. Jinyoung next to Mark then Jaebum and Jackson. So that Jaebum would be in front of Jiyoung, and Jackson in front of Mark.

 

They've been playing it for quite some times already.  
Jackson now was only wearing his underwear and his socks and ridiculous glasses perched on his nose, which was a sight to see. Jaebum was shirtless, a pink boa around his neck (who brought this?), having to speak in aegyo until the next time he's chosen by the bottle. Jinyoung sporting two cute twin tails and a mustache and fake glassess drawn with marker. Mark had to wear a long blond wig (seriously? Who brought this?) and vibrant red lipstick his mom forgot the last time she came.  
Mark couldn't say this wasn't fun, everyone of them was looking so ridiculous it was hard to not laugh.

 

Jackson was the one spinning the bottle. Even if it fall on Mark, which it already did, Mark has no clue of when Jackson will start the next step of the mission. And by seing the shit eating grin that just growed on is face Mark deducted that it was now. Oh shit Mark isn't ready. Maybe he should have refused to do at least one dare to drink a glass of vodka, maybe it would have gave him courage, he really did need some right now.

\- “My dear Markipooh truth or dare?” Here it goes it's now or never.

\- “Dare”

Jackson acted like he was thinking hard about what he could dare Mark.

\- “HA HA I know. Oh this is gonna be fun. My dear lovely Markie I'm daring you to kiss Jaebum... On the lips... And not just a peck a real kiss” Wait wasn't it supposed to be just a peck?

\- “WHAT?” that yell came from Jinyoung

\- “Y'all heard me. Mark you have to kiss Jaebum. This or you drink this wonderful looking glass of tasty Vodka”

Yeah Mark really should have drank at least a glass before. He looked at Jinyoung who was already looking back at Mark. Eyes wider than ever mouth wide open, without any sound coming out from it. Mark don't want to do it but it's the plan, there's no other choice.

\- “Markie we're waiting! So what do you do? Kiss? Drink?”

\- “Just do it Mark so we can get over it” said Jaebum who looks everything but looking forward to it.

 

He looked for the last time at Jinyoung who was now looking at him, his mouth close but an unreadable expression instead of his previous wide eyes. Mark send his a small smile, sighed and get up to go next to Jaebum. He kneeled beside him, putting a hand on Jaebum's wide shoulder and the other one on his tigh. Jaebum put one of his hand on Mark's nape, closing the distance between the two of them slowly. Mark closed his eyes and so Jaebum, the distance still closing until the kiss happen. Mark moving slowly his lips against Jaebum's ones and Jaebum answering to it. They kissed for a few seconds but it felt like eternity to Mark.

Mark draw back first opening his eyes. If the fact that they kissed wasn't already obvious Jaebum's now red lips from the lipstick totally gave it away.  
Mark returned to his place, both him and Jaebum rubbing their lips.

A few seconds of silence

\- “WOW that was intense! Don't you think so Jinyoung?” exclaimed Jackson

Mark turned his head to look at Jinyoung whose expression was darker. Jinyoung then got up, took the glass of vodka and drank it all at once, slamming the now empty glass on the ground, before sitting back. Unchanged expression.

\- “WOOOOOOW look at you Jinyoung! Should I get a glass too? You know to forget that disgusting sight.” Said Jackson laughing his hyena laugh before pourring him a glass then drinking it. Jaebum laugh then followed Jackson, serving himself a glass and drinking it.

 

They continue playing the game for a few round. Mark stealing glances at Jinyoung, expression still dark. What is Jinyoung thinking about?  
Jackson and Jaebum finally left, leaving only Jinyoung whos hasn't speak much since the kiss.  
The atmosphere was heavy and Mark busied himself cleaning up the bottles, pizza boxes and snacks bags. Once done he went to sit on the couch where Jinyoung now was sitting too hands claps together, still thinking deeply.

 

Mark was about to speak when he felt a weight on his shoulders pinning him down on the couch, then a pair of lips on his own. His eyes widened. Jinyoung was kissing him.  
But why?  
Jinyoung draw back his hands not leaving Mark's shoulders and looking intensely at him, a burning possessive stare.

\- “I don't like it!”

\- “What?” What is Jinyoung talking about?

\- “I said I don't like it!” Jinyoung said gritting his teeth.

\- “You don't like what?”

\- “You getting kissed by someone else. I.don't.like.it”

\- “......” Mark didn't know what to say. Does it mean?

\- “Dammit Mark! I'm saying I don't like seeing you being kissed by someone else because I want to be the one kissing you! I like you Mark! Do you understand?”

Mark was truly spechless. Jinyoung just confessed to him. Not the way he really wanted to but an angry possessive Jinyoung was hot so who cares. A wide smile made his way on his lips.

\- “Why are you smiling? I'm ser-”

But Jinyoung didn't have the time to finish. Mark took him by the shoulder and was the one pinning down Jinyoung now. He then kissed him like his life depended on it.  
Jinyoung was stunned at first but quickly respond to the kiss. Lips moving in sync for what felt like ages but in a good way.  
In need of oxygen Mark had to stop the kiss. He then pressed his head against Jinyoung's chest and start to laugh.

\- “I can't believe it” he said between his laugh.

\- “M-Mark?”

\- “Dumbass”

\- “What?” Jinyoung got up Mark still against his chest. “Mark? Look at me”

Mark moved back looking at Jinyoung with a wide smile.

\- “Mark this is serious. Why are you laughing?”

\- “Because I like you too” he said kissing Jinyoung between every word “That's why I'm smiling. I'm so damn happy right now” a kiss again.

\- “Really? You like me too?” Jinyoung said as if he didn't believe what Mark just said.

\- “Yes dumbass. Why did I kissed you then?”

\- “Heeeey~ stop calling me that!” whined Jinyoung “And you kissed Jaebum”

\- “No I won't stop you're my cute little dumbass” he said cooing and pinching Jinyoung's cheeks making him pout and whine more.

\- “Hyuuuuuung~”

\- “He he he so cute” some more pinching followed by a kiss on both cheeks. “But I still can't belive that plan worked”

\- “A plan? What plan?”

\- “Nothing! Eeeer it's nothing” Oops Mark didn't want to reveal anything about the plan to Jinyoung, at least not now.

\- “Hyung!”

\- “No I won't tell! Nu-uh”

\- “Hyung! If you don't tell me I'll have to punish you” Jinyoung said lifting his hands and wiggling his fingers

\- “OK! OK! I tell you just promise me you won't get mad please?” Mark joined his hands and try to making puppy eyes.”

\- “It depend” more puppy eyes and a sigh coming from Jinyoung “Ok I promise you I won't get mad”

 

Mark then told him everything about the Mission : Kiss Kiss Fall in Love.  
What the hell with name? Same Jinyoung, same  
He told him about how everything was Jackson's plan. From him inviting Jinyoung for a sleepover to the game … And the dare

\- “You're not fucking serious?!”

\- “Jinyoung you said you'll not get mad at me~”

\- “I can't believe it! First I have to watch you hugging Jackson-”

\- “Hey! He's the one who jumped on me!!”

\- “And then I have to witness you pretty much enjoying kissing Jaebum”

\- “What?! I did not! Where did you see that?”

\- “From my perspective you did pretty much enjoyed it! I was so mad. I thought after kissing him you will fall in love with him and then leave me! That's why I had to take action to make you forget that kiss! I had to stop myself to not do it in front of those two. I was so mad at Jackson too for giving you this dare! And you? Oh.My.God You're lucky I love you or el-”

\- “You love me? Did you just said you love me?”

\- “ah... well...huum” Jinyoung's face became red, he looked so cute being embarrassed that Mark had to stop himself to eat him up right here, now.

\- “Aaaaaawww my Jinyoungie I love you too! Since the first day I saw you!” Mark then hugged Jinyoung with so much force he ended on top of Jinyoung now laying on the couch.

 

Jinyoung hugged Mark back and they stayed like that for a few minutes without any of them talking. Just them enjoying the hug. Jinyoung's hand strocking Mark's hair.  
Mark felt like he was gonna fell asleep soon so he got up. Jinyoung sat up looking at him questioningly.

\- “It's not that I don't like hugging you, and I don't know about you but I don't want to fell asleep on the couch. Come we're going on my bed.”

Mark took Jinyoung's hand and both went to his room.

 

After getting ready to sleep both of them slipped on the bed, immediately hugging each other tightly, Mark's head against Jinyoung chest listening to Jinyoung steady heartbeat. Jinyoung once again strocking Mark's hair. He loves doing it, Mark's hair felt so soft against his fingers, and Mark seems to like it too so double win.  
Mark was starting to feel really sleepy, his eyes didn't want to stay open more longer so he closed them. Hugging Jinyoung to sleep became his favourite thing. Nothing felt better than that.

The sleep was starting to win over him until he heard a whisper

\- “Hyung?”

He only hummed as an answer.

\- “Are we boyfriends?”

\- “Aren't we? Unless you don't want too” said Mark backing off and looking at Jinyoung. Jinyoung then put him back against his chest.

\- “No I pretty much do want to be your boyfriend.” he resumed the strocking motion making Mark hum at how heavenly it felt.

\- “So do I. Now shush I want to sleep.” Said Mark snuggling closer onto Jinyoung's chest.

\- “Okay good night my lovely hyung” he said before kissing Mark's head.

\- “Goodnight my prince” said Mark who then kissed Jinyoung's chest.

Then both of them drifted off to dreamland.

 

God did answered Mark's prayer. Tonight became the best life of his life.

That friday where everything had started, Mark may have lost his event.

But he gained something better. Something that will last forever.

A fairy tale's prince like lover going by the name of Park Jinyoung.

And he couldn't be happier.

Mission : Kiss Kiss Fall in Love was a big success


	2. Little bonus

Mark and Jinyoung have been together for about a month already and there's nothing that makes Jinyoung happier. Sure he already had a boyfriend before, but what he felt at that time can't be compared to what he feels for Mark.  
He loves spending time with him, be it at the library where none of them speak just enjoying each other's presence, or at the cafe talking without stopping.  
They even spent some times in each other houses. Jinyoung family warmly welcoming Mark, treating him like an other member of the family and his mom spoiling him every chance she got. To what Jinyoung always complaining that she likes Mark more than her own son.  
But Jinyoung liked being at Mark's more, saying it's just to avoid the endless teasing of his sisters about him being totally whipped. Who is he even kidding, everyone know that it's not even half of the reasons why he spend now all his weekends there.

Which was now again the case. Right now Mark and him are cuddling on the couch watching Zootopia. They already watched it a times and times again but how can Jinyoung say no when Mark ask him so cutely. Yup he is whipped. But he don't care, he loves cuddling with Mark and watching his cute reactions to the movie.  
Sometimes Jaebum and Jackson join them too, on what Jackson call “Buddies friday night”, where they play games (No Jackson I said no truth or dare! And where did you get that bottle?!), or watch movies ending up on a huge sleepover.  
Jinyoung can't say he didn't enjoy those, because he did, but he liked it better when it was just him and Mark, quietly enjoying a movie.  
  
The credit pulled him out of his trance, just as he glanced at Mark he saw him looking up, Mark smiling with that dazzling smile of his. Oh Jinyoung wished he could make Mark smile like that every days.  
Jinyoung then kissed Mark's nose, making Mark blush. It was cute how Mark was still blushing everytime Jinyoung suddenly kissed him. So Jinyoung couldn't help but pepper him with kiss everywhere on his face, Mark laughing at how ticklish it was, making Jinyoung laugh too.  
Yup those times are the best.  
Once they stopped laughing and recovered their breathes, Mark started to speak softly.

\- “Today was the last day.”

\- “Hhm?”

\- “Monday, I don't have to work at the school library anymore. It feels so weird”

\- “You'll still come to spend time with me right?”

\- “Of course! And this time I'll be only yours.” Jinyoung saw Mark's ears reddening as he said it. This hyung really is the cutest, and he's his. Jinyoung pecked his lips, and Mark smiled at him again.

\- “I'm glad that day I went and talk to you.” Jinyoung smiled at the memory

\- “And I'm happy you asked me for a coffee, I wanted to talk to you more.”

\- “Best idea of my life if you asked me.” Jinyoung said with a proud face making Mark laugh. “You know? The first time I saw you I never thought I would be able to talk to you one day. And less make you my boyfriend.”

\- “Really? What happened? When was it?” asked Mark sitting up and looking at Jinyoung, eyes sparkling with curiosity

\- “Not gonna tell you. Nope it's a secret”

\- “Jinyougieeee ~~~ Don't be like that. You're gonna tell me! Hmm? Hmm?” Mark said in full aegyo mode and puppy eyes. Again who was Jinyoung to resist him. Who's the oldest again?

\- “Ok I'll tell you so get of off me and shut up when I'm talking” he answered with a fond sigh followed by a smile

\- “Whipped” Mark snickered

\- “Hey! You want the story or not?” Mark nodded gesturing Jinyoung to go on.

“So...”

 

**Today, once again after the bell rang signaling the end of the last classes of the day, Jinyoung made his way to the school library where he spend most of his time after school..**

 

\- “Nerd” Mark said snickering

\- “As if you're better” Jinyoung answered slapping in on the arm “Now shush” To what Mark acted as if he zipped his mouth and throw the key with a big smile.

 

**So. Jinyoung was making his way to the library. The weather was great, so he was thinking of borrowing a book and just go read it on the park near the school. And maybe before go buy something to drink. There's a new milkshake on the menu of that cafe he wanted to try for some times already. A piece of cake sounded good too.  
He entered the library, greet and chat a little with Jaebum at the front desk. Then went straight to the novel section.**

**That's when is eyes caught a glimpse of gold, sparkling and dancing with the breeze. He followed the gold strand of hair and his eyes landed on what looked like an angel.**

 

**-** “An angel heh. So cheesy” once again Mark snickered

**-** “Hyuuuuuung!!” Jinyoung whined a pout on his lips

\- “I know I know hehe but you're so cute” Mark answered, then pecking Jinyoung on his lips, making him pout more “Now go on I promise I won't interrupt you anymore.”

\- “You better or I'll tickle you to death” he said wiggling his fingers in the air, a mischievous glint in his eyes. To which Mark quickly answered

\- “Nonononono! I promise! Just everything but that!”

**-** “Nice! So where was I....”

 

**From what he could see the angel was wearing a white shirt, contrasting with his pale skin glowing with the sun. His dancing hair showed pierced ears and earphones, if he focused he could even hear the music coming from them. The angel was focusing on the book he was reading, forehead creasing and brows furrowing here and there, biting the pen making his pearl white teeth show. Was this boy even real? He looks so beautiful, ethereal, coming straight from heaven. How did Jinyoung never noticed him before?  
Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he throw his previous idea out of the window and choose instead to still take a book, but go sit in the library not too near but not too far from that angel boy to observe him a little.  
And that's what he did, he spend his time reading his novel while casting glance here and there to the blond haired boy.**

**And it went like that for quite some times. Jinyoung used to sit at the back of the library, but chose now to sit where he could look at the angel who seemed to always sit at the table near the window.**   
**There was days when the angel was here and other when he was not. Of course Jinyoung enjoyed the days when this boy was at the library more.**   
**While observing him he noticed that the angel was probably a little shorter than him and liked to wear oversized clothes. Jinyoung couldn't agree more with that choice of clothing, it really suited him. He noticed too how he looked really skinny, was he really eating well?**   
**The angel, most of the time was reading a book or a textbook, looking so hard at it he could bore a hole in it, then scribbling something in a piece of paper mumbling words.**   
**There was time too when Jinyoung spent his lunch break at the library, he could see the angel still at the same table, peacefully sleeping. Those days he was feeling a little braver and sat closer to the sleeping boy, or lingering near his table to observe him a little closer.**   
**One day the angel came, this time his hair no longer blond, but a light brown, almost caramel like. Jinyoung liked his blond hair, but caramel was nice too.**   
**Watching the angel was really entertaining to Jinyoung, but he noticed his curiosity developed into something a little stronger. A crush it seems.**   
**Jinyoung wanted to talk to the boy, but he didn't know how too, se he just kept observing hoping an opportunity will come one day.**

**One day Jinyoung was sitting at what now was his table, reading as usual and waiting for the angel. But it seemed like he wouldn't come today, at this time he would already be sitting next to the window.**   
**Not before thinking, he decided he would sit where the angel was usually. It's just that it seemed really confortable, that's all, just confortable. So he picked up his books and went to sit beside the window.**   
**And confortable it was. The sun was shining making the spot warm, and the breeze entering by the window felt so good that Jinyoung ended up falling asleep.**   
  
**He was awoken by a loud noise startling him. When he opened his eyes he saw the angel looking at him, then hurriedly looking back at the person hugging him.**   
**-** _Am I dreaming? What is he doing here? Did he actually came? And who is hugging him?_   
**What Jinyoung saw still made him smile, the angel looked like he was trying so hard to escape the other boy, who then looked at him as if he had betrayed him.**   
**Than he saw the angel glancing at him again, both meeting eyes. Even from afar the angel eyes looks beautiful. But why was he looking at Jinyoung? What did he do?**   
**Jinyoung continued to look at them, then he saw Jaebum coming and starting to talk with them before the angel left dragging the big yelling puppy.**   
**He waited a little before putting everything back in place and making his way toward Jaebum who now was at the front desk.**

**\- “Hey hyung! Do you know who the two guys that just left are?”**

**\- “Hmm? Mark and Jackson? Why”**

**\- “Well.... one of them was really loud.. and I saw you talking to them so I was curious.. y'know...”**

**\- “ The loud one was Jackson, this one can't shut up, does he even know how to talk?” said Jaebum chuckling “The other one is Mark. Today was is first day of library duties. I didn't asked why tho”**

**- _So his name is Mark, nice name for a beautiful angel. And that's why he wasn't here when I came._**

**\- “What did you say?”**

_**\- Oh shit did I said it loudly?** _ **“Nothing. Thanks hyung. I gotta go see ya”  
Jinyoung then left the library to head back home, thinking about the angel whom he know now the name, and how that angel looked at him more than one time. Should he try to talk to him monday? Mark will definitely be at the library so he could always find something to say to him right?**

**Monday finally came. And thanks god all his classes are finally over so he can go to the library. When he entered Mark was already at the desk playing on his phone. Jinyoung decided he was gonna sit at the table Mark used to sit, it has a better view after all. If he end up not talking to him at least he can look at him.**

**At one point he saw the angel getting up and making his way toward him. While Jinyoung choose to discreetly look at him, the other boy was straight staring. Interesting.  
As if the angel noticed what he was doing, he quickly took a book and went back to the front desk. Jinyoung continued reading, stealing glances here and there, noticing he wasn't the only one doing so.**

**Jinyoung decided he was gonna talk to the boy today and see what will happen. Hopefully something good. It will be nice if they just talk a little, and even better if he can invite him for a coffee or something.**

 

\- “And you know what happened after, the fact that I was looking for the book in your hands was a total excuse.” Jinyoung said, ending his side of the story.

\- “Wow Jinyoung I can't believe you were kind of stalking me. It's creepy you know? Should I call the police?” Mark said after a short silence, laughing hard

\- “Hey!” Jinyoung acted offended “At least I was discret about it! I thought you were about to drill a hole in my head with how hard you stared at me” to what Mark acted scandalized joining his hands above his heart

\- “I was so not! What are you saying?”

\- “Yeah that's right you were totally not” he answered with a mocking tone

\- “You little” Mark throw himself on Jinyoung to tackle him, but as Jinyoung saw it coming and was stronger, he was the one instead tackling Mark and started to tickle him. Making Mark squirm under him, both laughing until they couldn't breath. Jinyoung then hugging Mark.  
Once both got their breath back Mark spoke.

\- “You know Jackson still ask me to buy him that expensive meal. Should I do it?”

\- “Nah it'll just go to his head. And nobody wants that.”

\- “hahaha true.” he answered kissing Jinyoung on the cheeks before saying “It's still early let's watch another movie!”

\- “Alright which one?” A wide grin made his way on Mark's face  _Oh no don't tell me_

\- "The Secret Life of Pets!!" he said throwing a fist on the air

\- _Of course_ “Choose an other one please”

Mark just sticked his tongue out and got up to put the dvd on coming back on the couch just after to cuddle with Jinyoung.

If you're wondering yes they did watched it …. Again … Jinyoung knowing the movie by heart now. But again he doesn't care. He can't say no to Mark and he is more than fine with it. He loves Mark after all. And there's nothing that make him happier than a happy Mark.  
Whipped indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And voila !  
> Here's the little special chapter I wanted to write ~  
> Thank you for reading it till the end  
> I hope it wasn't boring and that you liked it.  
> Bye bye and see ya ( ᵔ ᵕ ᵔ)ﾉ

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? Did you enjoyed it? I hope you did haha
> 
> I never thought my first story would be so damn long XD 
> 
> So thanks everyone for making it till the end
> 
> I don't know what to say other than thanking you so I guess I'll just stop here.
> 
> Have a good day/goodnight guys (๑> ₃•๑)╭♡
> 
> PS : I think I'll write a little bonus chapter later, and it will be from Jinyoung perspective would you like it?


End file.
